Attack of the Vamwolf
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Aelita has a dream of a strange creature, a big, white, boxy wolf with long fangs and XANA's eye on it's chest. Strange things begin happening. Creepy music, Jeremie collapsing, reports of strange sightings. What's going on? And is XANA back? OxA UxY JxOC
1. Dreams and Music

**A new idea, don't know how far it will go, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**For this story, Yumi is a boarder. OxA, UxY, and JxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the songs I may use.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucy and the Vamolf (The creature in the forest).**

Aelita stood in a forest, not daring to move, not daring to even breathe; a creature had stepped out of the bushes in front of her, searching for something. The creature was big and white and boxy. Wolf-like except for the fact that it was almost angular, with box-like paws, a square head, sharp, pointy ears, long fangs, and a crooked tail. Around it's neck was a collar etched with words that couldn't quite be made out, from that collar hung a fang, the lower portion of the fang was blood red. From it's collar, reaching down and around the creature's ribs, was a sash-like thing, words were also written on that, slightly too small to be made out. Its eyes were big and black and hollow. Upon its chest there was a symbol, a big black symbol, a symbol that struck fear into Aelita's heart, the eye of XANA.

-----------------------

Aelita woke with a start, gasping for breath. She looked over at the bed across the room. It was empty. Yumi was gone. Aelita got out of bed and dressed quickly, finding a note on top of her boots.

_Aelita_

_Sparring with Ulrich. I'll be back later._

_Yumi._

Aelita bit her lip. Her dream had been so real. She hoped that Yumi and Ulrich were in the gym. _This is silly, _Aelita told herself, _XANA's been shut down for months. There's nothing to worry about._ She still couldn't convince herself. Maybe Odd would help, he could at least make her feel better.

---------------------

"What was that?" Yumi asked, looking away from Ulrich towards where some bushes were rustling.

"I don't know," Ulrich said, pausing mid-kick to look at the bushes as well.

The bushes stopped moving and the two teens walked over to get a better look.

"It looks like a footprint." Yumi stated.

"A square footprint." Ulrich agreed, sounding confused slightly.

"That's really weird." Yumi concluded, turning away to continue their sparring.

--------------------

"XANA's gone Aelita, we both watched Jeremie shut down the supercomputer." Odd said, holding Aelita's hand comfortingly.

"I know, but I can't shake the sense that something's wrong." Aelita said.

"Let's go down to the factory after breakfast, maybe that will put your mind at ease." Odd suggested.

"Okay." Aelita agreed, looking doubtful, "Let's go through the boiler room though."

--------------------

"So then, are you even listening?" Lucy asked, seeing that Jeremie had begun his computer work again.

"Yes." Jeremie replied shortly.

"Sure, What are you even working on anyway?" Lucy said disbelievingly.

"Nothing." Jeremie sighed, turning to face Lucy, "Continue."

"Ok, so then…" Lucy continued on with her babbling to Jeremie, while he half-listened, arms crossed.

--------------------------

"A square footprint huh?" Odd mused. Ulrich and Yumi had told them about the strange experience in the park.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" Aelita said, her happiness soon turning to fear though, "What can it mean?"

"Going crazy?" Odd muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, "It means there was somebody out there with one foot wearing a square shoe." He answered.

"Not likely." Aelita said.

Music began playing, faint, but not faint enough to ignore.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friend_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go,_

_May angels lead you in._

Those four lines played eerily throughout the school.

"What just happened?" Yumi asked, looking around nervously.

"I don't know." Aelita answered hesitantly.

There was a knock at the door before Lucy flew into the room.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Aelita gasped.

"Jeremie, when the music played, he… he collapsed, holding his leg." Lucy said between deep breaths to calm herself.

Odd and Aelita exchanged nervous glances.

"Jeremie collapsing, the footprint, the music, it all has to tie together somehow." Aelita murmured, "But how?"

--------------------

**Good so far? I intend to continue it but I value your opinions! R&R Please!**


	2. Milly Down

Aelita glanced out of the window to see Jim running into the park. She wordlessly left the room, hurrying into the courtyard, followed by Odd, Lucy, Yumi, and Ulrich.

"Milly!" Yumi gasped as Jim carried the younger redhead out of the trees. Her arm was bleeding profusely. Tamiya followed the pair, looking quite shaken, her broken video camera hanging limply from one hand.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Tamiya, trying to look comforting.

"Th-Th-The the creature… in the forest… attacked us." Tamiya stuttered, watching Milly's limp form get carried away.

"What did it look like?" Aelita asked, urgency showing in her eyes and voice.

"I… don't remember," Tamiya said, "Sorry Aelita, I got it on tape but it's not likely to work anymore."

"That's ok." Odd said, trying to comfort the younger girl, as he put his hand on Aelita's shoulder, "Why don't you see how Milly's doing."

Tamiya nodded quickly and turned to hurry away.

"Wait." Aelita called, jogging after Tamiya, "Can I have the camera?"

"It's broken," Tamiya said uncertainly.

"I know; can I have it?" Aelita pressed.

"Sure." Tamiya said, not knowing what use Aelita could out to it, but not caring to keep the terrible memory.

"Thanks." Aelita said, taking the mauled camera from Tamiya and hurrying back to her friends.

"What do you want the camera for?" Yumi asked, looking at the used-to-be camera.

"Maybe I can save some of the tape." Aelita explained simply, "Should we let Hiroki know?"

"About what?" Ulrich asked.

"About Milly. He'd want to know." Aelita explained, as if it were obvious.

"Probably a good idea." Yumi said, somewhat dismally.

"I'd like to get a look at Milly's arm anyway, I could go tell Hiroki." Aelita suggested.

"I'd best go with you." Yumi agreed, "It's better that way."

"I can see if Jeremie's ok, and see if he can salvage some tape." Lucy added.

"I'll go with you, you never know what could happen." Ulrich said.

"Which leaves me all alone." Odd complained.

"You've got Kiwi." Ulrich said, giving his friend a playful shove, "You'll live."

"Fine." Odd sighed dejectedly.

"It won't be too long." Aelita promised, giving Odd a light kiss on the cheek.

With that the teens split into their various groups and headed off in search of whatever they were supposed to.

------------------------

"So, any idea where Hiroki could be?" Aelita asked.

"Might be a good thing to know if we want to find him huh?" Yumi mused.

"Yea, so you have any ideas?" Aelita prodded.

"No, but I bet Johnny would know." Yumi said.

"And Johnny is…" Aelita prompted.

"Easy enough to find." Yumi concluded.

Sure enough, Johnny was sitting on a nearby bench with Hiroki.

"That solves problem one and two." Yumi muttered.

"There were two?" Aelita said sounding surprised.

"Yea, finding Hiroki, and talking to Johnny, who needs to find where my face is." Yumi muttered.

Aelita smiled, suppressing a giggle.

"Hiroki!" Yumi called, stopping a small distance away from the bench at which the boy in question sat.

"What?" Hiroki asked, turning around to lean on the back of the bench.

"We need to talk to you." Yumi said, not going any closer to her brother and Johnny.

Hiroki hauled himself to his feet and dragged them all the way over to where the two girls stood. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Milly." Yumi began.

"She got hurt pretty bad, we thought you might want to know." Aelita finished for her friend.

Hiroki's face fell, his eyes widening.

"She's in the infirmary, we're going there now." Yumi explained shortly.

Hiroki turned wordlessly towards the main building and began to walk towards it.

----------------------

"Jeremie?" Lucy asked as she knocked on her door.

"Ermph." Came the muffled grunt in reply.

"Jeremie!" Lucy flung the door open and threw herself at Jeremie, hugging him tightly, although the force of her flying hug made him stumble backwards a little.

"Hi Lucy." Jeremie said, gasping slightly for breath.

"Lucy, let him breath." Ulrich scolded from the doorway.

"Sorry." Lucy said sheepishly, releasing her grip on Jeremie.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremie said, waving it off.

"Hey Jeremie," Ulrich said casually, tossing him the broken camera, "Can you save anything from it?"

Jeremie attempted to catch the flying wreckage, but couldn't. He bent down to pick it up, his leg obviously still hurt though, because as he bent down his leg twisted to one side to relieve it of some weight and he winced in pain.

"What for?" He asked, poking at the broken camera that lay in a heap on his floor.

"Tamiya got the creature on tape, Aelita wants to know what attacked Milly." Lucy explained.

"And she's got too much else to run around doing to do it herself?" Jeremie asked lightly, although a hint of bitterness crept into his voice.

Ulrich gave Jeremie a warning look while Lucy looked on, utterly confused.

"I can try." Jeremie conceded, "But I can't promise anything."

"That's all we ask." Ulrich said, slight warning detectable in his tone.

-------------------

**I hope you like that chapter. It will get better, I was running out of ideas for keeping it at an even pace. **


	3. The Clip and The Explanation

Milly's arm had just stopped by the time Hiroki, Aelita, and Yumi got to the infirmary.

"Such strange puncture wounds." Nurse Yolanda mused as she bandaged Milly's arm. Milly was still out cold.

-----------------------

Lucy smiled sweetly at Jeremie as he prodded the broken mass on his floor.

"We'll be right back." She said before grabbing Ulrich's arm and dragging the confused boy out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Ulrich asked as Lucy tugged him down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Lucy demanded, swinging Ulrich against the wall, her hands on either side of his shoulders, preventing any form of escape.

"What?" Ulrich asked, thoroughly embarrassed and confused, did Lucy not know that Yumi could be wandering the halls?

"Jeremie, we mention Aelita's name and he becomes cold as stone. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Er, Right, Well," Ulrich stuttered, "Let's go somewhere that we can talk with a few less distractions." Ulrich glanced down the hall nervously, hearing Nicholas's stupid laugh coming up the stairwell.

"Oh," Lucy said, pulling her hands away from the wall, letting Ulrich have some more space, "Your dorms closer."

"Great," Ulrich muttered, walking towards his dorm, "Odd's a little biased, don't let it get to you."

"Ok," Lucy said, following Ulrich into the dorm.

"Any luck?" Odd asked from where he lay on his bed, propped up on one elbow, Kiwi snuggled into his chest.

"No news yet, Einstein turned to ice again, Lucy's demanding answers." Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"It's not my fault he didn't care about anything other than his computer." Odd muttered darkly, he noticed the confused look on Lucy's face and added calmly, "Don't mind me, Ulrich's probably warned you I'm a little biased on the matter."

"That's the understatement of the year." Ulrich murmured.

"Why?" Lucy asked, making her way over to the desk chair and plopping herself down.

"Well, because Aelita and Jeremie used to be together, and they broke up." Ulrich explained, "Jeremie's a little bitter that Aelita's with Odd now."

"A little?" Odd scoffed, "Yea right, there's the understatement of the year."

"Oh," Lucy said, sounding a little confused still.

"It's his own fault," Odd explained, seeing the confusion that still clouded Lucy's eyes, "It's not like we didn't all see it coming, he only cared for his computer."

"As you said before." Ulrich growled at Odd.

"It's true." Odd said simply, flopping onto his back, "Also why I couldn't really come with you guys to ask Jeremie for a favor, he wouldn't do it if I had asked."

"He needs to grow up." Lucy said.

"I like the way you think." Odd smiled at Lucy, "Yumi said the same thing, about a week ago."

------------------------------

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hiroki asked Yolanda, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, and failing miserably. Yumi and Aelita had already been ushered away, but Hiroki had refused to leave.

"She'll be fine." Yolanda replied, trying to remain patient, "Just a few scars."

--------------------------

Lucy had returned to Jeremie, hoping that her presence would lighten his mood. Odd lay staring at the ceiling, and Ulrich sat on his bed, watching Kiwi paw at Odd's chest, and Odd's hand lazily flick it away.

"Oh, busy huh?" Yumi said sarcastically as she walked into the room, followed by Aelita.

"Yea, busy as bees." Odd replied, pulling himself to a sitting position, much to the annoyance of Kiwi, who growled and went to try his luck at getting attention from Aelita.

Aelita smirked and picked up the little dog before going to sit next to Odd.

"Where's Lucy?" Yumi asked.

"With Jeremie." Ulrich replied shortly.

"Oh, I forgot about our icicle friend." Yumi growled.

Aelita looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Guys! Come here!" Lucy called, bursting into the room.

"What?" They asked in unison, all leaping to their feet.

"We got something! It's not much but it's still something!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, turning and running hurriedly back to Jeremie's dorm.

The other four teens followed, quickly and wordlessly.

Jeremie was staring at the computer screen, Lucy craning over his shoulder. Ulrich and Yumi positioned themselves on either side of Jeremie, leaving Aelita and Odd to crowd with Lucy behind him. The clip played, a boxy white creature appeared suddenly out of the bushes, it's teeth long, extending to just below it's square lower jaw, a black symbol on it's chest, it's collar etched with small words as well as a sash that wrapped from it's collar under it's ribs and back. It lunged towards the camera and there was a scream, then it was over. Jeremie played part of the clip again, pausing so that the group could get a full view of the creature.

Aelita stared at the screen; the symbol on the creature's chest was one that she could never forget. The eye of XANA.


	4. The Attack

Everyone stared at the computer in shock, Snowy had written a new chapter to one of her stories.

**Yea, ok fine, it's been a while. Blame my hamster; she has been having some difficulty figuring out that I actually attempt to sleep at night. I can't write when I'm too tired to think straight. Anyway, you can get on with the story now.**

Everyone stared at the computer in shock, except for Lucy, who found the symbol strange, but not familiar.

"It can't be." Jeremie whispered, not taking his gaze from his computer.

"But it has to be." Aelita breathed, backing away slowly.

The eerie music from before echoed quietly throughout the school.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friend._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in. _

As the music played, Jeremie fell over, clutching his leg in pain, trying to stop himself from screaming. It was all too much for Aelita. She turned and ran from the room, not stopping until she reached the courtyard. Herve was stumbling around the corner to the science building, Sissi draped over one shoulder. William noticed and hurried over to help. Sissi's hand and arm were bleeding, the wound, from a distance, looked similar to Milly's.

"No," Aelita gasped. The thing, the white creature from her dream had attacked Sissi, and Milly.

She had to find out what was going on. It was the beginning of a long weekend; almost everyone had either gone home or was going to leave soon. Odd was staying with her, Lucy, and Yumi, here at the school; long flights just weren't worth it for three days. Aelita had to get to the factory; she had to see how XANA got the power to materialize such a creature.

She turned and ran towards the boiler room, knowing that the park wasn't safe; she cut across the track in an attempt to save time. She figured it would be safe, how dangerous could an open field be? This creature obviously preferred to be secretive. What Aelita didn't think about was the fact that almost everybody at the school was either gone or leaving, and that the science building blocked the view of the track to the average passer-by.

Aelita was almost to the building when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Something big, and white, and boxy. The creature from her dream stood before her, its jowls had a few smears of blood. Aelita knew instinctively that it was Sissi's blood. Its long front teeth shone pearly white in the weak sunlight. Its hollow gaze froze Aelita in fear; her mouth hung slightly open in a silent scream. The creature from her dreams was going to attack her; and it was going to kill her. Of that Aelita was sure. It jumped with unearthly grace and speed. Aelita's arms flew up, instinctively protecting her face. She felt its jaws close around her right arm and its long front teeth graze her face. She her blood obscured her vision, and she heard the crunch of her bones breaking, sending pain shooting up her arm, breaking the spell that had kept her silent; and then everything was a blur.

Aelita screamed in fear and pain, she saw somebody tackle the creature, felt its teeth leave her arm, heard the creature growl angrily, felt herself sway dangerously; she looked up through the blood that was streaming into her eyes. Odd looked down at her, his eyes showing nothing but worry.

"Odd," She whispered, she felt light headed and weak.

"Hush," Odd said soothingly, "It's going to be ok, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Aelita felt to woozy to argue, she tried to stand, she hadn't realized that she was soc close to the ground. Pain shot up her arm.

"I got you," Odd said, lifting her up bridal style, just before she passed out.

-----------

**Yay! Chapter four done. Chapter 5 should be up soon, as soon as I write it**


	5. Befuddlement

Aelita awoke, dazed and confused; she felt light headed and peaceful as she stared at the white ceiling.

"Hey Princess." Odd said warmly.

Aelita turned her head to one side, Odd sat by the bed, smiling warmly.

'Where am I?" She asked giggling slightly at the sound of her own voice, soft and high and fuzzy.

"Your in the hospital," Odd said, chuckling slightly, "Your arm is badly broken."

Aelita blinked, "Badly broken." She murmured, still amusing herself with the sound of her voice.

"Yup," Odd chuckled, "How do you feel?"

"I feel," Aelita thought hard, but her head felt fuzzy and her thoughts were all muddled and light, "Light." She finally decided, staring absently at Odd.

Odd smiled, "Does your arm hurt at all?" he asked.

"My arm?" She asked, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's badly broken," Odd supplied, laughing slightly, the doctors had been right saying that she might be confused.

"Really?" Aelita looked shocked, "I don't feel anything, shouldn't a broken arm hurt?" She began to panic slightly, maybe something was wrong.

"No, it's ok." Odd reassured his befuddled friend, "It means that the meds are working."

"That's good?" Aelita asked, not really sure of anything, although she thought it was good.

"Yes, that's good." Yumi said from Aelita's other side, she had walked in a little bit ago, and was just deciding to make her presence known.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked, turning her head to the ceiling.

"Yes Aelita, I'm here." Yumi said smiling, "Lucy is too."

"Lucy?" Aelita asked.

"She's out in the waiting room, do you want to see her?" Yumi explained.

"Waiting room?" Aelita asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes Aelita," Odd said patiently, "Your in the hospital."

"Really? Why?" Aelita asked, her voice befuddled and light.

"You broke your arm." Yumi giggled, Aelita was so amusing when she was on the meds the doctors had given her.

"It doesn't hurt." Aelita said lightly.

"That's good, you should get some sleep." Odd said warmly.

"Yes," Yumi agreed.

Aelita felt her eyelids droop slowly, sleep dragging her slowly in.

"We should tell Ulrich that she's ok." Yumi reasoned, "I'll go call him." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Odd nodded and stood up, glancing back at Aelita's sleeping form before he left the room reluctantly.

--------------------------------

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, picking up his phone.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi said, smiling, "She's fine."

"Good," Ulrich said, "What'd they do?"

"Up until now nothing," Yumi said, "They're going to plate it later."

"Great." Ulrich sighed, "I'm on my way."

"What? Why?" Yumi asked.

"I can't leave you guys, and it's not like my parents will even notice I'm not home until later." Ulrich replied.

"You don't have to, she's a little confused." Yumi warned.

"Yes I do." Ulrich replied, "Bet she's funny on meds."

"She is," Yumi agreed, "But really, you should be with your family."

"Yea, right. That's where I'm going." Ulrich scoffed.

Yumi saw Lucy look nervously out the glass door at her, beckoning at her to come.

"I'd better go." Yumi said quickly, "Odd's worrying again. I'll see you later."

With that Yumi hung up and went back inside to her fretting friends.

---------------------

**I said it would be soon didn't I? Well, hope you like. Review please**


	6. Sleepless Night

"Odd, it's late, she'll be fine, sleep." Ulrich coaxed his friend seeing how Odd was still sitting on his bed, fidgeting restlessly. They had been ushered out of the hospital a few hours ago, being told that they would be alerted if anything happened. Odd had been restless ever since, preventing Ulrich from getting any much-needed sleep.

Odd sighed and flopped back onto his bed, "I know."

"We'll know if anything happens." Ulrich said, giving Odd a disbelieving smile.

"We'll get called, what if we don't wake up huh?" Odd shot back, looking across the room towards Ulrich.

"I'm sure we are all sleeping with one ear open tonight, that's not going to happen." Ulrich said reassuringly. Of course he was worried as well, but he had to do something to comfort Odd. His own parents had actually been somewhat understanding for once, and that had put Ulrich in a pretty good mood, as good as it could be considering the circumstances.

"I know." Odd said, turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"It'll be ok." Ulrich said with a yawn, "It's better if you sleep, it will keep your mind clearer."

-------------------------

Yumi sighed; the room was quiet, too quiet without the soft rhythmic breathing of Aelita in the other bed, it almost seemed to Yumi as if she shouldn't be here. She had never been in the room alone at night, and it had been Aelita's room to begin with, Yumi had been put in it later. She wondered if Lucy would let her sleep in her dorm tonight, it would put her mind at ease. But Lucy might be asleep. She decided to go see. The walk would be good for her anyway.

Yumi stood up, tiptoeing quietly to the door out of habit, beating herself mentally as she glanced at Aelita's empty bed. Last time she had seen her friend Aelita hadn't exactly understood what was going on. Yumi walked quietly down the hall, pausing just outside Lucy's door and knocking softly, soft enough that she wouldn't wake up her friend if she was asleep.

Lucy appeared at the door as it opened.  
"Yumi?" She asked.

"Hey Lucy, sorry to disturb you." Yumi whispered apologetically.

"No problem, what's up?" Lucy said, stepping aside to let Yumi in.

"I couldn't sleep, it's weird without Aelita." Yumi said, stepping into Lucy's dorm. It was plain, much like all the other dorms, though it only had one bed, as Lucy didn't share her dorm.

"That's understandable, you want to stay here tonight?" Lucy offered.

"If you wouldn't mind." Yumi said.

"Not at all, I think we're all a little shaken tonight." Lucy said.

"More than a little I'd say, and the dorm began as Lita's anyway, it doesn't feel right to be sleeping there without her." Yumi added.

-------------------------

Back in the hospital, Aelita had awoken after her surgery. Her head felt fuzzy, and as she looked around the dim room she saw nobody that she knew. She didn't remember making any sound, but she must have, because a kind looking nurse appeared beside her bed.

"Hello Aelita." The nurse said.

"Hello?" Aelita said, confusion clouding her eyes.

"You're alright, the surgery went well, and your arm should heal properly with no long lasting side effects." The nurse explained.

"Delana?" Aelita asked.

"Yes Aelita." The nurse, Delana, answered.

"Where are my friends?" Aelita asked, utterly confused by their absence, they had been there before she went into surgery, though she was still a little confused about pre-surgery events.

"They went home, it's late, they'll come back tomorrow." Delana answered reassuringly.

"Oh," Aelita said.

"You should get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Delana said, walking away, "Call if you need anything, there's a nurse's button right there." She added, indicating a small button within easy reach of where Aelita lay.

Aelita nodded slowly and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Morning All

Odd woke from a restless sleep, having been unable to forget the scene of Aelita being attacked, seeing it every time he closed his eyes. He dressed quickly and quietly, so as to not awaken his roommate, but just as he was reaching for the door handle, Kiwi decided to make his presence known. The little dog had been quite forgotten since last night, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what, he also knew that his owner had almost forgotten to feed him last night, and that he wouldn't get fed if he didn't alert Odd to this problem.

"Quiet Kiwi!" Odd hissed, "What do you want."

"Grrrr," Kiwi growled, a low rumbling growl before turning and pawing his empty bowl, whining piteously.

"Kiwi." Ulrich grumbled sleepily, "Odd feed him." Ulrich commanded, throwing a spare pillow at his friend's bed.

"I will, I will." Odd sighed, "Sorry Kiwi."

Ulrich sat up to watch as his friend absent-mindedly fed the little dog, who yapped a few times happily before diving into his food.

"Poor Kiwi," Ulrich stated, "Without me he'd go hungry right about now."

Odd grunted noncommittally.

"I'm sure she's fine but you can go see if you want." Ulrich said, pulling himself out of bed, "Just don't forget to eat yourself."

"I'm sorry Ulrich; I'll go eat something, just not myself." Odd said with a grin.

Ulrich sighed and shook his head, "Same old Odd."

----------------------------

Yumi awoke, she and Lucy had been awake late, just talking, it was nice actually, Yumi and Lucy hadn't really had time alone together much before, it was nice to be able to just talk and bond a little. She looked at the younger red-head, smiling as she saw a small trail of drool creeping down Lucy's cheek to join the small puddle of it already On Lucy's pillow and arm. Yumi crept out of Lucy's dorm and headed back to her own to dress before going down to breakfast.

-------------------------

Lucy sat up, grimacing as she wiped her drool from her cheek and arm. She looked to where Yumi had been sleeping.

"Must've gone to breakfast." She muttered.

Lucy dressed quickly and headed down to the bathroom, she could still feel some drool and her face and she had to wash it off.

-------------------------

Aelita awoke, her head felt clearer than it had before. As if on cue, the nurse that spoken to her the night before appeared beside her.

"Delana?" Aelita asked, wondering why the nurse always seemed to be there when she woke up.

"Hello Aelita." Delana said warmly, "Shall I get you some breakfast?"

"Ok then." Aelita said, realizing just how hungry she was.

"I'll be right back with that then." Delana said, leaving the room.


End file.
